La Nueva vida
by yagami234
Summary: Ha pasado 5 años y Candy y Terry estan casados y tienen una linda niña, pero que pasa cuando el espiruto de Anthony los sigue hasta que Terry deje a Candy, Estaran juntos? Pueden que sus amigo les ayude? Lean para saber...
1. Introduction

**Hola decidi hacer una historia de Candy Candy porque me hencata hesta historia, perdon pero este capitulo va hacer una introduction, Hojala les hencante esta historia hasta que se hacabe, Y si les gusta un anime que se llama Tokyo Mew Mew tambiem tengo una historia en ese catagoria que se llama "The seperated sisters" ó "Las hermanas separadas" Quando hacabe con ese en el lenguage y sale un exito lo traducere en español igual con esta historia, cada semana habra un nuevo capitulo,**

**Unas cosas que hay que tener en mente, **

**·Hacepto ideas para mejorar las historias**

**·Tambien si tienen unos consejos como mejorar el vocabulario tambien no tengan miedo en decirme**

**Hojale les gusten**


	2. El comienco

**Hola y bienvinidos al primer capitulo de Candy Candy "La nueva vida" hojala les guste, y habra un nuevo capitulo cada semana que lo disfruten!**

**Hola mi nombre es Candy white andrew, my cabello es amarillo, mis ojos son color azules, estoy casada con my marido Terry, es muy cariñoso y muy amable, tenemos una niña hermosa que se llama Andrea, se parese mucho a su padre ojos negros, su pelo café,**

**Hoy nos hibamos a ir al panteon, porque hoy se celebra 15 años desde que Anthony se murio, el era mi primer amor, me acuerdo cuando bailamos y cuando fuemos de paseo en la ciudad, estaba tan distraida que se me olvido que estaba cocinando, "hay no, se me quema la comida"**

Fui rapido a la estufa, "Ah candy que estas haciendo" "Oh Annie, me distraje y se me que mo la comida" "Hay Candy siempre heres igual" Nos empecamos a reir, Ella se Llama Annie, hace tiempo heramos niñas en un orphanatorio, que se llama el "Hogar de Pony" Pero yo lo llamo "La colina de pony" ahi tienen el padre harbol, Annie fue adoptada por los Peters, Annie crecio a hacer una linda señorita, pero sigue siendo la misma, su pelos crecio un poco, le llega casi le llega ala cintura, peros al las puntas de su pelos son risos, y unos ojos negros

Ella se caso con Archie, un niño o un señor ahora, que tambien es un andrew, el se hermano de Steve y Anthony, Archie teine pelo café, y su pelo es el mismo color, el no ha cambiado nada, "Que estan haciendo en el piso?" "Oh hola paty, como estas?" "Candy tu niña lla esta lista para ir, oh Annie tu tambien estas aqui" "Hola pathy" "Que paso" Yo y Annie nos reimos dejando una confudida pathy.

Pathy es un señora que es muy intelligente, lla no necesita sus lentes que tenia antes, ella por horita esta sola, esqque el nombre que habia mesionado Steve se murio en la gurra, por havion, pobre ella crecio bien linda, su pelo crecio muy lindo, de color café, sus hojos igual,

"Bien lla vamonos Terry y Archie nos estan esperando en el carro" Pathy dice, ayudandonos terminar con la comida "Mama!" Voltie viendo a mi hadorada Andrea que tenia 3 años, tenia un lindo vestio negro con manga larga, con un liston balco en su cadera que un fue amarado atras, con unos zapotos blacos, y calsetas blancos, y una linda diadema negro con una flor blanca a lado

"Oh mi hijita te ves hermosa" "Gracias!" Terminamos de limpipiar y nos fuimos "Papa!" Y Andrea se fue corriendo con su papa que se puso a rrodillas in la habraco y la cargo "Hola mi hijita" "Hola Andrea" "Hola tío Archie" nos alcansamos, y nos fuimos en el carro,

archie y annie estaban en el lado atras, con pathy con annie en medios de ellos, Y Terry, Andrea, Y yo no sentamos enfrente nuestras espaldas hacia el chofer, Terry por la ventana, yo junto a el con Andrea en mis rodillas, felizmente riendo con Annie, Archie y Pathy

"Candy" "Si Terry?" "Segura que quieres ir, Tambien va a ir, Elisa y Neil" "Ni me lo requerdes, pero hay que ir, porque somos parte de la familia y no los temo" "Es poreso que te amo" Me puse roja cuando me dijo eso y me beso en el cachete, y me puse mas roja "Lla llegamos" "Muchas gracias chofer porfacor esperenos" "Si señora Candy"

Nos bajamos y nos encontramos con Neil y Elisa "Mira quien esta aqui Elisa?" "Hay no los niños traviesos" Ellos son Neil y Elisa unos chicos que no son muy queridos con mis amigos, Neil y Elisa son hermano y hermana, aun son iguales pero sigen con la misma personalidas.

"Elisa basta, mejor dicho que hacen ustedes aqui!" Les grito Archie "No grites Archie, porfavor" Le suplico Annie "Pathy llevate a Andrea adentro no quiero que ella vea esto, porfavor?" "Esta bien, vente Andrea" "Si" Le di Pathy, Andrea y se fueron adentdo me di cuenta que Neil se quedo viendo la niña haste que las siguio "Terry voy a ir adentro cuida a Annie y Archie, que no se vallan a pelear con Elisa" "Esta bien querida" Le di un beso en el cachete y segui a Neil,

Exepto que alguien puso un brazo en mi cadera y una mano en mi boca, intente quitarme lo de encima pero no pude, me puso por un cuarto oscuro, y me enpujaron hacia la pared, habri mis ojos y me encontre cara a cara con Neil "Neil que estas haciendo dejame ir!" Le grite "Callate, esa niña es tu lla la que tenia pathy?" "Si, y que?!" lo vi enojarse y beso fuerte, apretandome los brazos hacia la pared, haste que le patea en el estomago,

"Hajamas be bese sabes que estoy casada con Terry, nunca te quiero ver" Me hiba a ir hasta que lo escuche reir "Hay Candy tu crees que te va a querer cuando sepa que me besaste" "Que quieres hacer con esa amenaza tan estupida" "Candy pronto tu y Terry no van a estar siempre juntos mas un chico que eras su primer amor, muerto pero su espiruto vivo, y separarlos porque heres suya y matar a la niña" "De que hablas?! Los muertos no reviven, y si te atrevas a poner le una mano hencima a mi niña eres chico muerto entendido"

Con heso me fui con mis amigos, pero durante toda la misa no pude hestar tranquila con lo que dijo Neil, y si estaba diciendo la verdad? No, el es malo. "Candy estas bien?" "Si Annie solo pensando unas cosas" "Segura me estas preocupando" "No te preocupes Annie"

**Perdon por este capitulo corto solo que quise poner information de los personajes porque no muchos conosen a Candy Candy pero toda la accion y misterio van ha empezar en el proximo capitulo y gravias por los que lo leen y los visitantes, la otra histori que prometi la empesare a traducir la promixima semana hasi que no se preocupen de eso bye!**


	3. Andrea es visiada por un angel

**Hola, muchas gracias por todas las personas que les encantan mi historia, entonces creo que en unos dias ya va estar la historia que les conte en la introduction, asi que eso es imocionante no lo creen, bueno hojala les guste este capitulo, oh y de unavez aviso en unis capitulos voy a pedir ayuda con ideas asi que no tengan miedo en decirme sus ideas bueno disfruten...**

_Cuando se acabe loa misa, Candy habia invitado sus amigos a su casá para comer, todods acceptaron felizmente, saliendo de la iglesia ignoraron a Neil e Elisa que tambien ya se hiban, Candy intento de aguantarse de ir y darle unos golpetazos a Neil, aun Candy no podia quitarse el precentimiento de lo que le dijo Neil_

'y si me estaba diciendo la verdad? No, no puede ser, el nos odia, mejor dejo de pensar en eso' "Candy? Candy me escuchas?" "Que?" Me puse roja porque, Terry estaba bien serca, que pude oler su aliento, "Terry, ah te puedes acer para atras estas muy cerca" "Que no te pasa no te gusta que este cerca?" "N-no idiota asi no es es que...es-" no pude acabar porque Terry me beso, usualmente le daria una cachetada, pero su beso fue tierno, y lo empese a besarle con mas passion "Asi es mi Candy" "Terry siempre sabes que hacer" "Bueno, lla vamonos a la casa nos estan esperando"

Me ayudo bajarme del carro, y caminamos a mano a mano para la casa, "Annie, Pathy me pueden ayudar a calentar la comida, porfavor?" "Si" "Este, Candy que hacemos de Andrea?" "Umm...dejala que venga es bueno aprender" Mientras nosotros calentabamos la comida los chicos arreglaron la mesa afuera, y platicaban cosas de hombres, mientras yo prendia la estufa, mientras Annie sacaba la comida, Pathy llevaba las sodas, servilletas, cucharas, vasos, platos, y unas comidas, mientras Andre se sentaba en una silla por el refrigerador.

"Mama, porque calientas la comida en la estufa, y no en el microndas?" "Porque en la estufa se calienta, mas mejor, esta mas suave, y sale mas rico con sabor mmm" Andrea se rio, "Oh Candy siempre haces todo bien" "Esperate, hasta que tu tengas tu hijos, hes lo mas hermoso del mundo,

**Me acuerdo cuand o mi hija Andrea vino ha mi vida...**

**Era las siete de la noche cuando senti la niña me empeso a empujar "Candy que te pasa estas bien?" "uh...T-terry ya...uh...viene la..." Terry me manejo hasta el hospital a las 8:45pm llego la enfermera con mi niña, Terry se acerco y la primera vez que vi sus lindos hojos recuerdo que felizidad tenia, y recuerdo el dia que Terry la cargo, y desde ese día nuestras días cambio pero a una vida mejor.**

"Candy! Candy se quema la comida!" "Ahh, perdon" Fui y apage la estufa, "Ya esta todo listo afuera es...que paso?" "*tos* C-Candy se distrajo y se quemo un poco los frijoles" "Si *tos* Pero vamos aun no an de saber feo" Agarre la cuchara y me comi un poco los frijoles, pero ugh! que feo supieron, "Que paso Candy no supieron ricos?" Annie dijo "Claro que supieron ricos, vamos o si no se enfria la comida"

Nos salimos con Annie y Pathy riendo, cuando llegamos no reunimos, y dimos nuestro oracion, despues nos comimos, luego Andrea comio mucho que repitio "Oh, perdon" "haha esta bien, que tal si vas al jardin y agarras unas fresas, para comer?" le dije "Si mama, agarro un canasta y se fue,

_Andrea se fue corriendo felizmente _ _al jardin, con el sol brillando felizmente, unas mariposas volando cerca de ella_

"Hola mariposas, haha" llege al jardin, y agarre las fresas mas grandes y rojas que habian lla me hiba pero la canasta se me callo, las recoji pero me resbale y me pege feo, y empese a llorar, cuando el sol me pego en la cara feo "No llores preciosa" alguien me decia, habri los ojos, y me encontre con chico cabello amarillo y ojos azules, me sonrio y me rei "Heres mas hermosa cuando te reis que cuando lloras" Despues de eso desaparecio, recoji las fresas y me fui con mi mamá

_Andrea se caminando disfrutando la caminata, pero quien hera esa persona? hera muy amable, y muy hermoso, pero? no sabe su nombre, y desaparecio, pero lo mas inportante, es que no lo conocia, y su mama le enseño que no hay que hablar con extraños, cuando llego a su casá se encronto con su madre._

"Mami! Mami! me gritaba mi hija "Que paso mi hija, ah te caiste, se te nota el lodo en el vestido, Annie agarra la canasta y tu y Pathy lavenlas, porfavor?" "Si" Annie las agarro y se fue.

"Que pasa hija?" "Heste hubo un hombre en el jardin" Que un hombre con mi hija en el jardin, eso no puede ser? "Hija lo conoses?" "No mamá" "Este que te dijo?" "Bueno cuando lla me hiba del jardin: me cai, y llore, luego el sol brillo muy fuerte, y luego algien me dijo, 'No llores preciosa' cuando habri los ojos me encontre con un hombre grande, tenia el color de pelo como el tuyo y unos ojos azules, me sonrio, y me rei y me dijo 'Heres mas hermosa cuando ries que cuando lloras,' y se fuie"

"Oh, esta bien hija vete al baño limpiate, y cambiate a una ropa mas limpia" "Si mamá" Cuando se fue mi hija, no sabia si estaba diciendo la verdad o no, pero eso hera lo que me decia...Anthony! antes de que se muriera, pero el esta muerto no piede ser que mi Hija sepa de el.

I luego me recuerdo de lo que me dijo Neil, y si de verdad me estaba deciendo la verdad? O si le puso una broma a mi hija que la confudio mas, ay si le puso una mona en mi hija se las va a ver, a hora estoy muy confundida, "No! No! No! hay Camdy controlate," Me relaje y acompañe a todos en la casa, aun con ,is deudas.

**Bueno que les parecio, este en este capitulo, a mis fans necesito unas ideas para los capitulos en el futuro, a si que les pregunto que me den unas ideas, y si agarro muchas ideas, votare cual es el mejor, y en el proximo capitulo dire quien es el ganador y si es un exito lo hare wn los otros capitulos, o y antes de que se me olvide, el capitulo se las hermanas separadas el primer capitulo va ah estar mañana, muy buenas noticias no? bueno eso es todo bye!**


End file.
